In recent years, the rate of size-reduction of electronic devices such as game devices and smartphones has been increasing. Along with the increasing rate of size-reduction, there is also a demand for size-reduction of various devices (e.g., inductor) mounted on the electronic devices. One known example of the inductor mounted on the electronic device is an inductor that uses a winding coil. The inductor using the winding coil is used in, for example, a power supply circuit of an electronic circuit (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-168610).
However, a plan-view size of approximately 1.6 mm×0.8 mm is considered to be the limit in which the inductor using the winding coil can be reduced. The reason for this limit is due to the limit of the thickness of the winding coil. That is, if the plan-view size of the inductor is reduced beyond approximately 1.6 mm×0.8 mm, the proportion of the volume of the winding coil with respect to the total volume of the inductor would be reduced. Thus, inductance cannot be increased.